As Long as You Live, I Can Die a Happy Man
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: Two titans. one death. one broken love. [oneshot] [bbrae]


The storm raged outside, as one person sat in front of the window looking out. 

**Let's run away. Let's get away from it all.**

_We did. But look at us now. You're gone, and I can't handle it._

They remained in front of the window, their hands shaking as they touched the glass.

_It's been 3 years. And I still can't handle stormy nights._

* * *

"Let's go. I can't stay here anymore. They don't accept us Gar..." 

He came up to the empaths petite frame, holding her close. His hands rubbed her back gently, as his soft lips traces her cheek. They stood in silence, as the rain slowly poured outside.

"Please Gar," she begged, pulling him closer. "They do not and will not accept us. And... the baby I'm having. We'll endanger it staying here."

He remained silent, holding her as close as he could.

"Gar... I need to leave... Robin's already informed me that I cannot fight. What good will I do?"

He still stayed silent, he face slowly falling with every word. "... I can't... they need me Rave."

"Please... Let's run away. Let's get away from it all," she pleaded into his ear.

"Raven... I can't -"

"But I have to!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away from him.

She turned back to him, tears burning in her eyes. "I have to go... even if it means leaving you here."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him again. "You're not leaving me. I'm not leaving you. We'll stay together. I promise."

She shook her head. "I'm leaving whether you will with me or not. I don't care how much it hurts."

He pulled away. "Then I... I'm going to stay here..." he trailed off.

They stayed silent, looking straight ahead at each other. And tears formed, pushing themselves out of her eyes. She ran back into his arms, silent tears pouring down her cheeks, soaking through his shirt.

He would have held her like that for an eternity, had he the choice. But she slowly pulled away. placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned up, leaving one small kiss on his cheek...

...and she whispered three small words. "I love you..."

* * *

_  
It's not fair is it... That was the last time I saw you..._

Tears silently poured down their face, landing with small plops on their chest.

* * *

He watched as she packed her bags into the car, stopping to turn and look at him once more. She nodded to him in acknowledgement, before sitting into the car and starting the engine. 

As she drove off, he had to follow her. He turned into a hawk, gracefully taking to flight. He flew above her, watchng the car go. From a distance he heard the honking of a drunk truck.

He stared down with fear, attempting to find it... and there it was... heading down the road she was about to pass, without a doubt going to hit her.

He swooped down gracefully, landing on the road before her. She saw someone, and with relfexes she didn't know she had, she pulled the car to a screeching stop.

Running out, she looked to the person.

"Gar?" she called out, running over. But he was looking elsewhere. Down the road.

He smiled and turned to her.

"I love you Raven..."

And it hit. All going in slow motion. The truck slipping down the roadway... hitting him... making him fly.

As soon as he hit the ground, all came back to tempo. She ran over with a cry, kneeling beside him.

She pulled the bloodied, and fading, body up close to hers.

she heard him cough for air, and she looked down at his convulsing form.

Raven swallowed hard, running her hand along his face.

"As long as ...you're still here..." he whispered faintly. "I'll die... a happy man..."

She shook her head. "No, no... you're not going to die... You'll live... and we can go back to the tower... and be happy..."

He smiled, shaking his head. "No... please.. I'm not gonna... make it... Go... live your life... I... love you.."

and he faded away, leaving her sobbing over his sinewy frame, her tears landing on his face.

* * *

Tears poured down her cheeks again, as she sat in front of the window. Her heart was pounding, remembering that dreaded night three years ago. 

**Go... live your life... I... love you..**

_What life? I don't have a life... you're not in it... I have a baby... and I live alone.. no friends... no family.. no love... I'm alone..._

She stifled a sob, as her baby girl crawled to her lap. She pat her head gently, holding her close.

"Arielle? What would you say if I died?"

all the baby could do was gurgle.


End file.
